


Candy Anyone?

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabe decide that Cas and Sammy need to sort some things out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Anyone?

“So let me get this right,” Dean rubbed his face into the palm of his hand, “You like him. He likes you. Neither of you say anything.”

“That statement would be accurate.” Cas nodded.

It wasn’t something that they all didn’t notice. In fact, all the stares, hand brushes, and stuttering conversations were quite the giveaway.

Cas guessed that it probably started when he listened in to Sam’s prayers. He knew that it wasn’t nice for him to listen in to Sam praying to Cas’ father, however, the prayers changed. One night, when Sam closed his eyes and thought very hard, he didn’t pray to God. That night, Sam prayed to Castiel. The next night, Sam prayed to Castiel. Suddenly, a month had gone by and Sam had only prayed to Castiel. Surely, Sam knew that Cas could hear him.

“Just stop being a pussy and fucking talk to him,” Dean buttoned up the last few buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t see how I am being a cat in this situation,” Cas stared, “and talking to Sam is…more difficult than anticipated.”

“Wait,” Dean realized what this talk was all about, “you want me to help you don’t you?”

“I thought it would be reasonable after all the favors I have done for you,” Cas stood from the edge of the bed.

Cas didn’t mean to guilt Dean into it. He just needed help with this one thing. If Sam wasn’t going to make a move—which is what it seemed like—and Cas couldn’t make a smooth move, then Dean was going to have to put his skills to work. Dean could talk complete strangers into sleeping with him, getting Sam and Cas to admit their feelings should be an easier job.

At least Cas was thinking that way.

“Guilting me into this is a bitch thing to do,” Dean warned, “but I’m getting sick of you and Sammy acting like schoolgirls, so I’ll help out as much as I can.”

“Thank you for your assistance Dean,” Cas smiled and touched the familiar spot on Dean’s shoulder.

Sam came into the motel room carrying three coffees, although Cas never understood why Sam got him one. Cas didn’t need food. Cas didn’t need drink. Cas took it anyways and drank it because Sam gave it to him—it only seemed right.

Cas sat quietly in the back of the Impala. Normally, Cas would’ve just flown to wherever they needed to go, but lately, he sat in the Impala instead. It was an excuse to stare at Sam. It was an excuse to be close to Sam. Dean was humming along to whatever song was playing, Cas couldn’t keep all of Dean’s music straight, and Sam was flipping through the pages of a book. His eyes were searching for something; Sam’s eyes were always searching.

“Cas, I’ve been thinking,” Dean started, “maybe you should lose the trench coat.”

“What?” Sam jerked his eyes up, “I think the trench coat is fine. Cas, you just wear whatever you want.”

“I don’t know Sam,” Dean continued, “it looks pretty tacky.”

“Like you should be giving style advice,” Sam gave Dean his bitchface, “I think the trench coat looks good. I think it suits Cas.”

Dean’s eyes went into the rearview mirror, giving a wink to Cas. Cas raised his eyebrows; Dean was just doing that to get a reaction out of Sam. Did that mean that Sam liked his trench coat? Did that mean that Sam had actually told Dean in a previous conversation that he liked his trench coat? Did that mean that Sam had been talking to Dean about him?

They continued to drive, stopping along to way to get gas and pie. It was mostly silent, but Cas didn’t mind. The only thing Cas minded was the fact that he couldn’t reach forward and run his hand through Sam’s hair. Well, he could. Cas was pretty sure that it would be physically possible, but he had a feeling that it would be inappropriate for the moment. He sighed. Sam’s hair was being a tease. Why would a human possess the qualities that Sam had? It seemed entirely unfair to the rest of the human population that his father would create someone like Sam. Someone who was that—that. Just that.

“Why did you get us a suite?” Sam raised his eyebrow inquisitively at Dean.

“Meh,” Dean shrugged, “This credit card was almost maxed out anyways.” This wasn’t the reason at all.

The suite was nice. It was nicer than most places that they stayed in. There were two bedrooms and a connecting bathroom. Sam liked it. He never minded sleeping in a bed next to Dean—he even liked it sometimes—but it was nice to have his own space.

Though there was one problem. One problem that Sam wasn’t about to admit aloud, even to himself. Cas was in Dean’s room. Dean’s room. Not Sam’s. Cas was probably following Dean around the room like a puppy follows its master. Cas was probably just aching for Dean to finally stop being oblivious and just kiss him already. Cas’ mind was probably as far away from Sam as possible.

Sam had noticed it. Not that it was a new thing. From the very beginning, Cas and Dean were the ones with the connection—profound bond—that made it impossible to come between them. Sam knew that every time Cas had saved his ass it was because Dean wanted him to. Dean and Cas had something that Sam couldn’t even begin to come between. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to. It didn’t mean that Sam didn’t think about Cas every second of every day and it hurt all the fucking time. The only thing Sam wanted more than Cas was for Cas to be happy. And the only thing that Sam wanted more than Cas being happy was Dean being happy. So what if he had to sacrifice a little? He was used to that.

“I got us two rooms so you could go make your move,” Dean had his hands folded over his stomach while he lay on the bed, “but all you’re doing is pacing around in my room and—no offense—but I don’t want to stare at you as much as Sam does.”  
“Dean I do not understand how you can be so calm over this,” Cas glanced at the closed door keeping him from seeing Sam.

“Fuck me,” Dean sighed, “this was supposed to be easier. You were supposed to, I don’t know, seduce my brother,” Dean shuddered at the thought. Gross.

“I am not well-skilled in the seducing department,” Cas stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trench coat.

There was a fluttery noise. Cas and Dean both looked away from each other to see none other than Gabriel. He was leaning against the doorframe with the constant smirk he had, just observing both of them.  
“Little brother,” He grinned, “you should’ve just asked for help.”

“You stay out of this,” Dean got up from the bed, “we don’t need you meddling.”

“I’ve always enjoyed your fiery emotions,” Gabriel patted Dean on the cheek, “All I’m saying is that I can help you out in the seducing department.”

“Dean it’s okay,” Cas spoke, “How could you help?”

Cas was leery of trusting Gabriel. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother; it was more that Gabriel had a tendency of being a prankster more than a helper. Dean still looked like he was about to stab the archangel, but Cas took a step closer to his older—but not wiser—brother.

“I am the king of trickery,” Gabriel pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket, “but I don’t need much for this. I was thinking more along the lines of making you two lovebirds talk this one out.” His eyes were still full of that mischievous look.  
“I’m not sure…” Cas was cut off by being removed from the room.

“What did you do to him?” Dean felt the anger rise from his stomach.

“Easy there Rambo, I’m not in a fighting mood,” Gabriel invaded Dean’s personal space.

“What?” Dean pulled his head back, confused.

“Oh come on,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I didn’t just do this for Cassie and Sammy.”

The scenery around them began to change. The suite got nicer and nicer, bigger and bigger, and it was obviously all made up. Dean was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable, but he was hoping that things with Cas and Sam were going better.

Cas looked around the room frightened and met Sam’s confused eyes. Sam scrunched his face when the room started changing around them. His mind was racing. All of this extremely unexpected, but there was one thing. Sam knew of one thing that would do this. A trickster. More specifically a Gabriel. 

“Cas, what’s happening?” Sam stood from the bed.

“Gabriel thinks that we need to talk,” Cas’ throat seemed horribly dry; his vessel seemed to be having some sort of nervous breakdown.

“Why is Gabriel here?” Sam went to the door, but it was locked.

“It’s sort of a long story,” Cas looked at his feet, “well, not long, but complicated.”

“Castiel,” Sam turned around to look at him, looking at him with those knowing eyes, “tell me what’s going on.” 

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. How was he supposed to explain this? How was he supposed to tell Sam what he felt? What if Sam rejected him? What if Sam got angry and didn’t want to talk to him ever again? No, this wasn’t how this was supposed to happen.

Sam stared over at the angel, just wondering what was going on in that head of his. Cas had that spacey, terrified look—one that was similar to what Dean described when he tried getting him laid. Although Sam couldn’t understand how this situation was similar to the other in any way. He let his face relax; maybe he had sounded angry when he asked Cas what was happening. Sam sat down beside Castiel, towering him. Just sitting this close was setting Sam’s nerves on fire, but he kept his face still.

“Dean says I need to just tell you,” Cas started, “but I don’t think that I will be able to do this without causing an unnecessary amount of conflict between us.”

“Oh,” Sam nodded slowly, “I think I know what this is about.” Sam was nervous. 

“You do?” Cas widened his eyes.

“Is it about the fact that—” Sam started

“I like you,” they said simultaneously.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Both of them unable to comprehend what had just happened. Did they just admit their feelings at the same time?  
“You?” Sam gawked at the angel.

“And you?” Cas felt like he might pass out.

Sam started laughing. Really laughing. The kind of laughing where you can barely breathe and tears are starting to form. He had spent all this time thinking that this couldn’t be possible. He had spent all this time refraining from touching Cas, talking to Cas, or getting too close. He had purposely shut him self off from Cas to make sure that he didn’t screw things up.

Cas looked concerned. Why was Sam laughing? This was no laughing matter. Cas didn’t feel like these strong emotions were anything to laugh at. There had been no joke. It was just them both being honest. What was funny about that? Though he didn’t understand it, Cas tried to copy Sam’s motions. Cas tried to laugh with Sam, but even he knew that it sounded awkward and out of place. Laughing wasn’t the most common thing for Cas, but he would do anything to make sure not to mess this up.

“I’m sorry,” Sam chuckled out, “I don’t mean to laugh.”

“Then why are you laughing?” Cas didn’t understand his phrasing.

“It’s just,” Sam caught his breath, “this whole time I—I,” the laughter in Sam’s face faded.

“What is it Sam?” Cas tried making his face sympathetic; this one wasn’t as hard for him to do.

“This whole time,” Sam cleared his throat, “I thought that you were in love with Dean.”

“Dean?” Cas pulled back, “Why would I be in love with Dean?”

“I don’t know,” Sam stood up, suddenly aware of how large he really was, “the profound bond thing and all the looks and all the secretive talking.” He shrugged, “It all seemed like you were really into him.”

“I have no romantic feelings towards your brother,” Cas stood to even the height difference a little bit, “It is only you that makes me feel this way.”

Sam looked down at Cas. He smiled because Cas wouldn’t know the meaning of personal space if it slapped him in the face. They were standing so close that Sam could feel a vibration between them.

Sam ducked his head down, letting their breath and nose brush together. There was this electricity flowing around them. Their lips were just a centimeter from touching and, finally, Cas closed the gap. Sam gripped Cas into his arms, lifting him onto his tiptoes. Cas’ hands roamed over Sam’s flannel, arms, chest, neck, and rested themselves on the five-o-clock shadow that covered Sam’s jawline. It felt like a weight was being lifted. Sam no longer felt tired, sad, sore, and distressed. All those feelings were replaced with awake, happy, warm, and relaxed. Cas no longer felt like he had to hide away from anything. Cas felt like he could face anything without needed to second-guess himself. They gave each other hope. They gave each other these things that they were unaware they needed.

It didn’t take long for Cas to lose his trench coat and Sam to lose his flannel shirt. Tongues meshing, hands roaming, and skin too heated. They were taking breaths through their noses. Sam’s heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. Cas’ stomach felt like it might rip out of his skin.

“Cas,” Sam mumbled, keeping his lips barely brushing Castiel’s, “We should…” 

“Slow down,” Cas finished, “we are moving too fast.”

“And our brothers are in the other room,” Sam smiled against Cas’ jaw.

They waited to pull away from each other. This had been building between them for so long that it felt criminal for them to give each other any space. Sam buttoned his flannel back up and helped straighten the collar of Cas’ trench coat. Cas smiled up at him, it was barely noticeable, but it warmed all of Sam.

Without warning, all the beautiful scenery around them was replaced with the original scenery of the suite. The door opened to reveal Dean and Gabriel on the other side—sitting a little too closely on the bed. Sam hadn’t realized that he and Cas were holding hands until Dean looked down at their tight grasp and grinned that signature Dean grin. Gabriel had a pretty self-pleased look on his face, but it was a look that he had most of the time.

“Now you two can stop acting like you’re on your periods all the time,” Dean stood up.

“See?” Gabriel grinned, “That wasn’t so bad. Sometimes I’m helpful,” he gave Dean’s ass a little smack before disappearing.

“Don’t say a fucking thing,” Dean pointed at Sam.

The three of them headed out the next morning, Cas and Sam were nearly attached at all times. When they loaded up into the Impala, Sam couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“So you and Gabriel have a good talk while you were waiting for us?” Sam swallowed a laugh.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get out of me,” Dean shrugged, “there’s nothing for me to say.”

“So your shirt was just wrinkled for no reason and he smacked your ass for no reason?” Sam could hear Cas chuckle in the back, “Is that what you’re saying?”

“That’s exactly what I’m fucking saying Sammy,” Dean gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

“I would return the favor for you and Gabriel if you requested,” Cas offered in a serious tone.

“Just drop it,” Dean’s face turned a little red.

“Aw,” Sam nudged his brother, “it’s like we’re all matches made in heaven.”

“Fucking stop it!” Dean glared at Sam, “You’re both just being idiots!”

“I accept you for who you are Dean,” Sam patted Dean’s knee.

“You’re a bitch,” Dean muttered.

“You’re a jerk,” Sam chuckled.

“You’re both being assbutts,” Cas contributed.

“Candy anyone?” Gabriel appeared beside Cas.


End file.
